Inseparable
by Nakashima Miharu-sensei
Summary: The final part of the Unrequited trilogy! A WatanYuko songfiction based on Love Story.


Rant: I admit it, I am addicted to romance. I went on a two-week streak prewriting this thing, and now, I see. I see exactly why a bunch of the manga on my list are shoujo. Heh. But 'tis quite fun to write these, you know? The many dreams of a fangirl. _Sigh... _But, do you think I did Yuko right? Recently I have complaints that I'm making her character too fluffy, so please tell me if she sounds weird. I almost cried while writing this, and if you did too, please tell me! Reviews are love!

Disclamers: I don't own xxxHOLiC. It belongs only to the wonderful CLAMP-sensei. I do hope Watanuki and Yuko end up together though. There's still hope!

Unrequited, Part 3

Summary; Yuko's love is finally returned, but will it last long?

* * *

**We were both young **

"Watanuki, can I have some sake?" Yuko leaned over the threshold of the kitchen. "Please?" She pretended she was begging.

"Yuko..." Watanuki smiled unpleasantly. "There's..." He closed his eyes. "There's no more sake!" He pointed at the heap of bottles on the floor beside the trash can.

"I know~ That's why you should go get me some, right, Mokona?" Yuko bonked him over the head with a random duck toy that she had found somewhere.

"Right!" The little black-rabbit-manju-bun creature called from at Watanuki's feet.

Yuko bonked him again. "See? We all agree! So, Wata-chan~ Can we have some sake?"

"Y-Yuko?"

"Yes?" She grinned at him, bonking him yet another time.

"Please stop killing my brain cells. I have a test tomorrow." He cringed.

"Heh." Yuko withdrew her weapon. "So? Are you going or not?"

"I'm cooking dinner!" Watanuki exclaimed. Yuko bonked him again. "Fine. I'll go."

"Thanks~" Mokona sang.**  
**

**When I first saw you**

Yuko followed him to the door. "Ten bottles of every brand on that list, okay?" She placed her hands on her hips. "If you fail to retrieve them... kukukuku" She laughed sinisterly. Her laughter was cut short, as Watanuki leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Her expression lightened. "Go get the booze." She patted his head.

"I'm not a dog!" Watanuki glared at her. "You ruined the moment!"

"Did I?" Yuko turned around. "See ya, Watanuki!"

"See ya, see ya!" The twins Maru and Moro giggled from inside the kitchen.

"Don't steal the food! I'm not done cooking yet!" Watanuki stomped out the door.**  
**

**I close my eyes**

Yuko smiled. _Watanuki's come a long way since he began working here._ Her smile was oddly sad. _Well, hitsuzen knows best. Maybe. Not really._ Mokona looked up at her.

"It's soon, isn't it, Yuko?" The little creature's brow furrowed.

"Yes. That day will come soon." Yuko turned around. "I'll miss these days."

"So why aren't you telling him?" Mokona bounced after her. "It'll hurt a lot more if you wait."

"I don't like rushing. Things will fall into place soon." Her smile disappeared. "It'll hurt whether I tell him or not."

"True."

Yuko strode confidently to the couch, but her heart, for the first time in a long time, had tangled again. _I wish these days would last indefinitely._ But that was not a wish she could grant. Yuko had promised herself years ago that she would never grant her own wishes. **  
**

**And the flashback starts**

_He's made me so happy... the whole time._ Yuko remembered when one of her closest friends from the spirit world had finally gone. The whole day, she sat on the porch, watching the sky cry its eyes out, a sign of mourning. Watanuki had sat with her the whole time. He had held her, in a gesture of comfort.

"_I've outlived almost everyone." Yuko looked up at the sky defiantly. "At least her spirit will be able to rest in peace."_

"_Not everyone will leave you." Watanuki reached out and pulled Yuko close._

"_Those that are mortal all die eventually." Yuko's ruby eyes didn't have their usual flame._

"_I won't." Watanuki turned her around. "I'll be with you to the very end." He kissed her forehead._

_Yuko laughed ironically. "That's what they all say." She patted Watanuki's cheek, "But that's a nice thought to have."_ _She smiled genuinely for the first time that day._

"_In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly like everyone else." Watanuki's hand covered hers. "I promise I'll stay with you forever. Even if we're separated, I'll find a way back to you. No matter what."_

"_Oh, you don't actually mean that."_

"_Oh, yes I do." He laughed._**  
**

**I'm standing there**

Yuko shook herself out of her thoughts and was surprised to find herself on the porch. A bluebird flew to her feet and sang a sad little tune.

"Oh, it's you." Yuko looked at the little bluebird. "That lucky bird. Hitsuzen hasn't taken anything from you, now, has he?" She smiled wistfully. The bird sang a high, flute-like tune, then flew away. "Don't run away too much." Yuko called after it.

"Yuko! I'm back!" Watanuki eased the front door open with his shoulder.

"Welcome back, Watanuki~" Yuko and Mokona all but pounced on him. "Did you get all the sake?"

"You know I did. Now please take them. They are quite heavy, you know." Watanuki winced as the two alcoholics relieved him of his burden. "You should drink more tea, Yuko. Tea bags are much lighter than sake bottles."**  
**

**On a balcony in summer air**

A light spring breeze blew through the shop as Yuko laughed. "Tea is too light!"

Maru and Moro popped up out of nowhere, startling Watanuki. "Sissy drink, sissy drink!"

"Then I'm a sissy?" Watanuki pretended to be hurt.

"Undeniably so." Yuko waved her hand at him.

"Watanuki's a sissy! Watanuki's a sissy!" Maru and Moro screamed with mirth.

"Hey!" Watanuki snatched up both bags of alcohol. "Only two cups of sake tonight, as punishment!" His glasses flashed.

"You demon!" Yuko cried.

"Watanuki the Tyrant!" Mokona flung itself at the two bags. Watanuki swung them so that Mokona soared past him. He winced again. "Ouch!" Watanuki immediately dropped the bags. Mokona made an amazing rebound, catching the bags just in time.**  
**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**

"Watanuki's hurt, hurt!" Maru and Moro hugged him while Mokona sighed in relief.

"Do you want me to heal you?" Yuko touched his shoulder.

"No, thank you. You know I won't agree to your price." Watanuki smiled.

"Are you sure?" Yuko wished he would ask her to heal him. She could add on to his work time then.

"Definitely. It'll heal."

"Watanuki..." Yuko frowned. "How will you cook? Our dinner's not finished."

"So that's what you're really worried about?" Watanuki stomped off to the kitchen. Yuko's smile waned into a line.

"You're worried, aren't you? Offering a wish... to delay that day, right?" Mokona looked up at her as Maru and Moro slipped away. "You should know, Yuko... that it will happen when it will because..."

"It's inevitable. I know, I know. You don't have to tell me. I just..." Yuko interrupted it.**  
**

**See you make your way through the crowd**

"Yuko, food is ready." Watanuki peeked out of the kitchen. Seeing her worried face, he quickly asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Can we eat outside today?" Yuko's face immediately became cheerful. _Your time is short._ A little voice nagged inside her mind. _I know._ She replied. _I know._**  
**

**And say hello**

Long after Mokona had fallen asleep, Yuko and Watanuki sat out on the porch, watching the stars.

"Yuko, what's wrong? You're keeping something from me." Watanuki looked at her worriedly.

"No, I'm not. Why would you think that?" Yuko looked offended.

"Yes, you are. You act like this every single time. What is it?" Watanuki grabbed her hand. "Tell me, Yuko." He looked hurt.

Yuko's heart wrenched. "Fine."**  
**

**Little did I know**

"Your debt has almost been paid. For your first wish. For the spirits to not be attracted to you." She looked away.

Watanuki's eyes widened. "How could it be? So quickly?"

"You started working for me three years ago. You'll be graduating soon. It's been a long time, Watanuki."

"When will it be paid in full?" He looked like his heart was breaking.

_Don't look like that._ "That, I won't tell you just yet. Don't panic, Watanuki." Yuko drew her hand away and placed it on her cheek. Watanuki relaxed a little. He seemed to set himself.

"I told you, I would be with you forever." Watanuki's voice was firm.

"Hitsuzen will not allow it."

"I don't care about that damn hitsuzen." He hugged her tightly, as if to not let them be separated. "We'll always be together."**  
**

**That you were Romeo **

_Don't go, Watanuki..._ Yuko didn't want to let go. He was too precious to her. She used to preach, over and over, not to say that you would 'give up anything.' Now Yuko was in that position, except she knew. She would give up anything and everything, just so she could stay with Watanuki.

The day came closer and closer, and Yuko became more and more afraid. Fear, an emotion that was foreign to her. It was strange to be scared. Never before, even when she dealt with the worst spirits, never had she been frightened. But this, somehow, scared her more than anything in the world. _Don't leave me..._**  
**

**You were throwing pebbles**

Finally, the day came. Watanuki was graduating. When he arrived back at the shop, he knew something was wrong. Yuko seemed quieter than ever.

"Yuko, I'm back! I brought cake!"

"Ah... Welcome back, Watanuki..." She was calm, almost cool. "So you've become an adult, hm?"

"Yeah..." He smiled down at her, wondering what was wrong. "Do you want some cake?"

"Oh... sure." She smiled back, somewhat sadly.

"Yuko..." He stared hard at her. "Something..."

"Can we have some sake?" Mokona jumped up onto Watanuki's shoulder. "I'm thirsty! Hurry up!" Yuko was silent.**  
**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

"Yuko... Oh, sure! What type? Do you want your favorite sake? I suppose I can drink a little now!" Watanuki smiled. Yuko tensed visibly.

"Yay!" Mokona hopped away, sensitive to the impending scene.

"Yuko, what's wrong?" Watanuki lifted her face. "Tell me." He demanded.

**And I was crying on the staircase**

Yuko felt like crying, but she couldn't. Her heart clenched. "Your payment has been filled." She whispered the words, scared of what would happen next.

Watanuki was shocked. "What? Are you joking? This isn't funny, Yuko!" He shook her a little.

"I don't joke. It is inevitable." The words felt like venom on her lips. Her ruby eyes dimmed. Watanuki pulled her into a hug.

"I can still see the shop, though! It still exists! You still exist! It can't be!" Watanuki searched her face frantically.

"Your wish has been fulfilled. Once you leave this shop, you cannot enter anymore. You have no need for me. The shop will no longer exist for you." Yuko didn't move to free herself. If only... this moment could last...

"I do need you! And now I have to leave?"

Yuko buried her face in his shoulder, the only sign of weakness she had ever shown. Ever will show. "Yes."**  
**

**Begging you please don't go**

"I don't want to go. I told you that I would be with you forever."

"I'm sorry. That wish, I cannot grant. I'll miss you." Yuko didn't want to let go of him.

Watanuki looked at Yuko. "I promise..." He kissed her. "I'll find a way to come back. No matter how long it takes."

Yuko closed her eyes. The one most precious to her was being taken away. My most precious person...

"Because I love you!" Her eyes opened wide in shock. "I won't let you suffer. I'll come back." He hugged her one last time. She hugged back.

"Goodbye." Yuko smiled at him for the last time. "I love you."**  
**

**And I said**

Yuko watched him walk to the gate, look back, and disappear from the shop. From her life. Her heart broke. The shop was empty now. Too empty for her tastes. Every time Yuko walked past his old room or the kitchen, she missed him that much more. She felt drained. There was no purpose for her anymore. Yuko, for the whole time, had been living for him.

A year passed, engraving memories of only tears on their hearts. For Watanuki, every breeze was Yuko's voice, every rustle of his curtains, the rustle of her clothing. When he went out, every footstep sounded like hers. Every flash of red was her eye. There was nothing that did not remind Watanuki of Yuko. And there was nothing that did not make him long for her more.**  
**

**Romeo, take me **

Yuko had taken to using her magic to watch Watanuki. His every move was observed. She could tell that he missed her, and so she missed him even more. Occasionally, Yuko went out of the shop to take care of business, but they never met. It was not to be.**  
**

**Somewhere we can be alone**

Every night, Yuko watched him sleep. She had given up sleeping altogether, as for her, she felt, if Watanuki was rested, she was rested. _He promised... he'll find a way to come back..._**  
**

**I'll be waiting**

_I'll find you. I'll find a way back to you. Just wait. I won't make you sad anymore._ Watanuki wished. And wished. But he couldn't find her.

"Yuko... I miss you." _I love you._

**All there's left to do is run**

"Ah, but it would be no fun to tell you. So we'll just see what will happen, right, Yuko-chan?" Yuko had gone to one of her friends, an old fortune-teller, to ask about Watanuki.

"Hm. You're the same as ever, aren't you?" Yuko faked a smile.

"Hey, Yuko-chan, if your smile is fake, don't smile at all. It creates unnecessary baggage. I thought you would know that." The fortune-teller patted Yuko's hand. Yuko's smile faded.

"Yeah. I know. It's become a habit." She laughed dryly.

"Habits are dangerous too."

"I know. That's what I've always said." Yuko stood. "Thank you."

_No matter what, I'll still love him._**  
**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

Watanuki constantly wondered what Yuko was doing. _Did she learn how to cook? If she didn't, how will she survive? I hope she isn't drinking too much sake... Did she move on? No... she wouldn't..._

So he wished harder. And harder. Even so, the shop didn't reappear for him. Watanuki continually retraced his steps to where the shop used to be, only to be welcomed by an empty lot. _So it's just as they say... if you have no need, the shop will not appear...__**  
**_

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

Yuko watched Watanuki continually return to the gate. Her heart broke every time he came. _I told you... Watanuki, you stubborn idiot._ She didn't want to watch, but she had to. What if he forgot about her?**  
**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**

Sometimes, when he came, Yuko would walk out to the gate, but something always kept her from stepping outside when he was there. And because he couldn't see her, she couldn't see him. **  
**

**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

Mokona was worried. Yuko constantly paced around the shop, looking frustrated. Occasionally, she would be sitting on the porch, or in the front yard, and suddenly, she would look towards the gate. Where's Watanuki? It often wondered.

Maru and Moro had stopped jumping around the house. Now, they silently followed Yuko around the shop, their little heads a little drooped. It was quite obvious that they missed Watanuki too. Whenever Yuko looked towards the gate, the two girls perked up somewhat, but immediately sobered when they saw that there was no tall, lanky boy standing there.**  
**

**So close your eyes**

_Yuko..._ Watanuki was dreaming. He had waited the whole day at the gate, until passersby looked at him as if he was a homeless person. Returning home, he immediately fell asleep. He dreamed of the shop. He dreamed of Maru and Moro jumping on him whenever he came back, of Mokona clamoring for beer, but most of all, he dreamed of her.

Why couldn't he get to the shop? He, who wanted to see Yuko the most. He, who needed her the most. _Why was that?_**  
**

**Escape this town for a little while**

Regular people passing by had noticed, day after day, Watanuki, always standing there. The whole day, anyone who passed the seemingly empty lot, would see a boy, sitting with his back to the gate, standing, leaning on it, sometimes crying. Something about a woman named Yuko.

There was nothing but the gate. Watanuki saw nothing else, but what he really wanted was what was beyond it. He remembered his time there, and wished that those days could come back again.**  
**

**Oh, oh**

He had fallen in love with the Time-Space Witch there. The seemingly invincible Time-Space Witch. She had turned out to be every bit as vulnerable as him, every bit as human, if not a tad sadistic. Yuko... made his time there both miserable, and the happiest three years of his life. Somehow... he would get them back. **  
**

**'Cause you were Romeo, **

"Oi." The monotone voice snapped Watanuki out of his daze. "What are you doing? Idiot."

"My name's not 'Oi,' Doumeki..." He whirled around to face his old high-school friend. "And who's the idiot here?"

"What are you doing? You'll be late for your part-time job with Yuko-san if you loiter around her gate like this." The exorcist raised an eyebrow. "Crying, eh?"

"Idiot! I paid off my debt to Yuko already! I can't even see the shop anymore!" Watanuki's face said it all.

"You're trying to get back in. Idiot." Doumeki started to walk away.

**I was a scarlet letter**

"If you're not going to help, don't talk to me. I told Yuko I would go back." Watanuki turned back to the gate.

"Do you want me to help?"

"If an idiot like you can do anything, yeah."

"Hmph." Doumeki turned to the gate. "Have you tried calling the number?"

"Eh? Can you do that?" Watanuki looked skeptically at Doumeki as he punched a number into his cell phone.

Moments later, "It didn't work."

"Obviously." Watanuki looked up at the crescent moons that adorned the gate. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Talking to the sky now, are you?"

Watanuki ignored can I wish harder? He frowned.**  
**

**And my daddy said stay away from Juliet**

Yuko watched him shout out to her, and wanted to tell him that she would be waiting, but remembered, that no matter what, they couldn't contact each other anymore. It was impossible for them to meet.**  
**

**But you were everything to me**

The days blurred into weeks, which blurred into months, which blurred into another year. Day after day, Yuko watched Watanuki approach the gate, even when it snowed, and sit there for hours on end. _How did this idiot become so important to me?_ She thought, looking at him with obvious pain in her eyes.**  
**

**I was begging you please don't go**

However, Yuko did enjoy the thought that Watanuki hadn't forgotten about her, and was attempting, still, to meet her again. When he got up to finally leave, she wanted to stop him, to tell him to stay. But it was useless, no matter how frustrated she was.**  
**

**And I said**

His wish, had by now, become so deeply engraved into his heart, that it was the only thing he ever thought about. And now, finally, Watanuki felt as if he was getting closer. When he walked past the gate, he had caught a glimpse of the stone walk. Watanuki stared at that spot for hours, and hoped that the kekkai, or barrier, surrounding the shop would let up enough to let him in.

Mokona was bouncing around the front yard of the shop that day, and as it passed the gate, suddenly, as if the sky had torn, it saw Watanuki, staring in at the stone walk.

"Watanuki!" Mokona yelled.

"What?" Yuko half ran out of the shop. "Watanuki?" She looked disappointed when she saw only Mokona. "What happened?"

"I... just saw him, Yuko!" The little black creature turned around. "The kekkai tore, and he was at the gate, and he looked in!"

"Watanuki... so he did find a way..." Yuko walked to the gate and stopped.**  
**

**Romeo, take me **

"Why won't the kekkai break again?" Watanuki stopped, right in front of the gate. He stepped forward. "Damn it!"**  
**

**Somewhere we can be alone**

Yuko could see him now, with her magic. They were almost face to face, and only the kekkai separated them, blinded them to each other.

"Damn kekkai... I can't break it..." She muttered. If she broke it, she might as well destroy the partitions between two dimensions. _The inside of this shop and the outside look the same, but are separate entities..._**  
**

**I'll be waiting**

So Yuko had to wait, every day, while Watanuki desperately tried to break the kekkai again. Those little moments, when his wish was so strong, that he was able to tear the kekkai, were so important.

"Yuko!" Watanuki shouted, as a large rip appeared in the kekkai. His voice barely reached the yard.

Mokona had been standing there, and as it heard Watanuki's voice, it jumped towards the rip, but at the last second, couldn't bring itself to cross the barrier, and he couldn't see Watanuki anymore.

"So it isn't to be..." It frowned. It looked up towards the shop.

"Watanuki..." Yuko watched him search frantically for another rupture in the kekkai.

Maru and Moro ran out. "Mistress, Mistress! Why can't you go outside? Maru and Moro want Mistress to meet Watanuki, because we know Mistress loves Watanuki, but why can't Mistress cross the kekkai?

"Because it is not to be." Yuko turned and walked back to the shop. "If it was, I would have met him long ago." She murmured, so only Mokona could hear her. _Damn hitsuzen. _**  
**

**All there's left to do is run**

As Watanuki drifted off, late that night, he found himself in pitch darkness. A slight disturbance alerted him, and he whirled his head around. It was Mokona. Watanuki opened his mouth to call out, but found that he couldn't speak. _Damn it._

Watanuki awoke with a start._ Mokona... it didn't see me... but I was able to see it... Am I getting closer? _He got up. The clock in his kitchen told him that it was two in the morning. _Would it be any help to go...?_ Watanuki slipped out of his apartment complex and walked along the side of the street, which had become so familiar to him.**  
**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**

Yuko watched him arrive. This time... it should work. Her bedroom door slid open, and Mokona jumped up on Yuko's bed.

"He's coming, isn't he?" The little black-manju-bun creature looked up at her.

"Yes. I think something will happen this time." Yuko let Mokona jump up into her palm.

"Yuko... I had a dream, and I could sense Watanuki, but I didn't know where he was, and I couldn't speak or anything." It looked down.

"Then, in that case, you go meet him." Yuko stood.

"But, Yuko, you are the one he wants to see!"

"I know. But if you have met in a dream, hitsuzen will most likely allow you to meet in real life." _No matter what..._ as long as he can come into contact with one of us... Yuko let Mokona down. "This is an important point. Don't underestimate the power of dreams."

"Yeah..." Mokona looked worried. "But, what if..."

"He's coming, Mokona." Yuko walked out to the porch. "You should hurry, lest this chance passes by.**  
**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

"Damn." Watanuki stopped at the gate. The only thing beyond it was a stretch of empty lot. Why wouldn't the kekkai let up? Didn't the dream mean anything? He leaned against the fence. "Maybe..." A wind picked up, whirling a few sakura petals by his head.

Sakura..? Watanuki turned around. There were no sakura trees by that road. The only sakura trees near here were inside the kekkai... The kekkai! Watanuki looked behind him. Nothing. Suddenly, what looked like a shadow moved near his feet. He looked down.

"Hello, Watanuki." A little black blob smiled at him from below.

"Mokona!" Watanuki picked it up. "You were able to come out?"

"Yeah. It seems hitsuzen will allow it." Mokona looked up at the sky. "Full moon, hm?"**  
**

**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**

"Oh!" Watanuki looked up. "I forgot. How much did Yuko drink today?" He asked Mokona.

"Hm? She hasn't been drunk for a long time. The most she drinks now is two cups." It replied, still looking up at the sky. "You have a wish, no?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do." Watanuki hissed at Mokona.

"Haha, yeah. Do you want me to tell Yuko something? I think I should be getting back now." It jumped down from Watanuki's hand.

"Tell her... I'll be back soon." Watanuki smiled at Mokona as it waved goodbye and reentered the kekkai. "Full moon, huh?"**  
**

**This love is difficult**

"So." Yuko was sitting on the porch, smoking. "You were able to meet him." She looked up. "Full moon, eh?"

"Yeah. He told me to tell you that he'll be back soon." Yuko remained silent.

Something was pressing on her chest. "Did he...? Mokona, I feel like drinking. Can you get some sake?"

"Sure." Mokona bounced off to the storage room.

"You better keep your promise... Watanuki." Yuko raised her pipe to her lips. She exhaled, a cloud of smoke fogging the night air.**  
**

**But it's real**

For the next few days, Watanuki visited the shop at the exact same time. Every time, Mokona was there. Yuko and Watanuki could talk through it, and every time, Mokona was able to remain longer.

"You're getting closer." Mokona said one night, as it welcomed Watanuki.

"And yet, no matter how hard I wish, I can't see her." He had shaken his head. "It's frustrating."

"You should know that it is a matter of hitsuzen."

"Haven't I said it before? Screw hitsuzen." Watanuki frowned at Mokona. "I really don't care for it much, if you haven't noticed by now, Mokona." It laughed dryly.

"If you try to defy hitsuzen, other dimensions will be affected." Mokona warned him.

"As far as I'm concerned, the only world that matters is what is beyond this kekkai. Nothing else is important." Watanuki looked determined. "Hitsuzen won't stop me from meeting Yuko again.**  
**

**Don't be afraid**

"I know. Yuko knows too, but the Time-Space Witch isn't allowed to mess with matters of this sort. It goes against her principles." Mokona looked hard at Watanuki. "You understand this, don't you?"

"Hmph." He looked at the gate. "Yeah, but she's not supposed to love either, and look what happened." Watanuki muttered under his breath.**  
**

**We'll make it out of this mess**

"It'll happen soon, right?" Mokona frowned as it sat beside Yuko later that night.

"Yes. It should. The decision of hitsuzen, however, will affect the outcome. Remember that, Mokona." Yuko downed a cup of sake. "It's been two years, huh? Two whole years that Watanuki's been trying to break the kekkai." The sun was beginning to rise.

"Yeah. You are probably the one who feels it most, Yuko. The shop has been horribly empty since he left."

"I know." Yuko looked at her pipe. "But it should be ending soon."

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

Watanuki didn't return home that day. Instead, he wandered around, stopping when he reached a river that cut through a park. It was surrounded by sakura trees.

"Oh. It's this place." Memories... Yuko had celebrated his birthday with him here, hadn't she? _Well, she was celebrating. I was working._ Watanuki thought wryly. _Even so... it's hard not to like her. She's..._**  
**

**I got tired of waiting**

Mokona wondered when he would come back. There was a noticeable air of gloom around the shop, that didn't seem to be able to lift. The reason was obvious.

"Watanuki." It waved as the man walked towards the gate.

"Ah," Watanuki finally spotted the little black creature. "Hey, Mokona. Turn white or something. I can't see you."

"Heh. If Mokona turned white, Mokona would lose one of its One Hundred and Eight Secret Techniques. And that's not fun."

Watanuki laughed. "Well, you certainly don't seem to be upset that I came late today. What about Yuko?"

"She said to do whatever you had to."

"Anything else?"

"Yuko also told Mokona to tell Watanuki that she would wait forever." Watanuki looked shocked.

"But we don't have forever."

"Hm. That's true."

**Wondering if you were ever coming around**

"Do you want to tell Yuko something?" Mokona headed back to the gate.

"Tell her... that the fact that we can talk through Mokona means that I'm getting closer. And... tell her..." Watanuki's look told Mokona everything.

"I see. Bye, Watanuki."

"Bye."**  
**

**My faith in you was fading**

Yuko missed him. She never showed it on the outside much anymore, but inside, Yuko didn't know what her purpose was anymore. There were no customers, and the one most important to her had been taken away, so when Mokona was able to relay messages from him, Yuko felt as if there was a little hope. _Watanuki..._**  
**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town**

The shop was empty. Wind blew through the garden. Yuko sat on the porch, watching the trees shed. The orange leaves covered the yard and blew into the shop. It's been months... since Mokona had first been able to meet Watanuki. They had continued to talk, and now, sometimes, Mokona brought back a letter from him. _Fate is such a bother._**  
**

**And I said**

The leaves were fallen. Snow fell from the heavens and dusted the world, so that every house, every leaf was frosted with what looked like sugar. Lights gleamed from windows. The shop sat under a layer of white. Two people watched the sky, wondering if they would meet again.**  
**

**Romeo save me**

Watanuki stood outside his apartment, looking at the sky. More than anything, he wanted to be with Yuko. He couldn't care less about the rest of the world. Just to be with her... _I wonder if she still loves me..._**  
**

**I've been feeling so alone**

The sky was obstructed by bare black branches, that, a few months ago, had been covered with pink petals. Yuko sat at the porch door in her bedroom, a cold wind blowing on her face. _I wonder what he's doing right now... I hope he comes back soon. _

"Yuko! I found a bottle of sake! Shall we celebrate?" Mokona called from the storeroom, where it was playing with Maru and Moro.

"Celebrate, celebrate!" The two girls sang, their voices high and cheerful.

"Sure." Yuko smiled, a little like she used to. "We should celebrate Christmas."**  
**

**I keep waiting for you but you never come**

Watanuki wandered up and down the streets, waiting for night to fall, for Mokona to arrive. The snow piled up on the streets. _I want to see her... I wonder how she's doing. I hope she's having a happy Christmas...__**  
**_

**Is this in my head**

_He used to buy this a lot, didn't he?_ Yuko downed the sake. _I hope he's having a happy Christmas... What is he doing right now?_ The snow fell endlessly, as she looked on. _Snow..._**  
**

**I don't know what to think**

The sun set, illuminating the snow like fire. Watanuki walked to the gate, where he had waited for so long. _I miss you, Yuko...__**  
**_

**He knelt to the ground**

Watanuki sat down next to the gate and waited. The blaze of color that had surrounded him faded, and the moon shone down on the snow. Hours passed, and nothing arrived out of the gate. He looked up, and was surprised to see a sakura tree beyond the fence. _The kekkai tore..._ "Yuko!"**  
**

**And pulled out a ring**

Yuko walked to the gate. She could see nothing. Christmas... a day she had wanted to share with Watanuki. She hadn't been so close to him in a long time, and when she thought that they might not be able to meet anymore, all her loneliness returned. Her heart had never fully mended, but it broke again. On the outside, she remained calm, but on the inside, Yuko was in torment. **  
**

**And said**

Watanuki jumped up, but the kekkai had mended itself again, and there was only empty lot beyond the gate. He tried reaching his hand through the gate, but when he did, his hand met an invisible surface, and it did not give way. Watanuki straightened and stared hard at the gate. A glow appeared on the horizon. He sighed.

"Merry Christmas, Yuko." Watanuki turned and walked down the street.**  
**

**Marry me, Juliet**

Yuko sensed him walking away. The pain was unbearable now. Something in front of her seemed to vanish. For a moment, Yuko stood there in disbelief, finally able to see his shadow, moving across the snow.

"Mistress..." Maru and Moro pushed her a little.

The shadow slid farther and farther away, fading with every inch it moved.**  
**

**You'll never have to be alone**

As if in encouragement, a wind bumped Yuko forward. She took a step, leaving the gate behind her. Watanuki's shadow faded under the early morning sun. For a moment, Yuko watched him walk away, finally able to really see him after nearly three years.**  
**

**I love you and that's all I really know**

Watanuki paused, letting out a sigh. _Another year without her..._ He had vowed to make his way back to her. But he missed her. Missed her so terribly that he felt as if his heart had shattered into millions of pieces.

Yuko realized that she was letting him walk away. "Watanuki..." She called after him.

A voice rang out from behind him, calling his name. Watanuki hadn't heard that voice for so long, it broke his heart even more. He turned.

"Yuko..." They stared at each other. "Yuko..."

"Who else would I be?" Her hair, Her face, Her smile. All the same. After so long, after three years of missing her, there she was. Standing there.**  
**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**

Yuko looked at him. Though she was able to watch him through her powers the entire time, he had changed. He was older now, and taller. Much taller than her now. As Yuko looked at him, at everything she had missed, their separation seemed more painful than ever.

Suddenly, he was right in front of her, looking down at her.

"Yuko..." His most precious person was back, so close to him. Watanuki pulled her into an embrace. "I missed you..."

"...So much..." In that moment, Yuko felt more completed than she had ever felt in her life. "You didn't give up... after all..."**  
**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes**

"But in the end... you were the one who found a way back..." Watanuki joked, still holding her.

"You loser." Yuko closed her eyes. "This is going to throw other dimensions off, you realize that?"

"Screw that. The only world that matters, is the one in front of my eyes." Watanuki looked at her for a while, and then, he leaned forward, and kissed her. **  
**

**Oh, ah, oh**

A breeze blew around them. Yuko's grip on his jacket tightened. _I won't let hitsuzen separate us ever again. _**  
**

**Oh, ah, ah, oh**

"I love you."**  
**

**Cause we were both young **

"I love you."**  
**

**When I first saw you**

**

* * *

**Endnotes:

And that's the end of the Unrequited trilogy! Yayyy! * applause * Was it okay? Did I get the characters right, or were they too sappy? Was there enough fluff? Please R&R and criticize as usual so that Miharu-sensei can write accordingly~

For you fans who like both Naruto and xxxHOLiC, I will be writing a Narunaru fanfiction soon! For the Clannad fans (especially in the way of TomoyaxKyou) you will also be happy in coming months!


End file.
